wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lucid, City of Lights
This is the City of Lucid, it belongs to Verglas, Arrow and Fly, so please don't use without permission or take the ideas! Thank you! If you'd like to create a Lightner, see the Rules of Creation before making one! Lucid, City of Lights This is a collaboration with Arrow and Fly! Special thanks to them for helping me come up with ideas! Lucid is a city floating overtop the Sea Kingdom and is known for theater, fishing industries and the mysterious glowing algae used for the lamps and lanterns of the city. The dragons inhabiting this city are usually Sea-Mud mutts, however there'll be dragons from other tribes coming here and deciding to stay, but original inhabitants of Lucid are Sea-Mud mutts. These mutts are usually reared up on their hind legs, as this is a modern universe, but dragons can also walk on fours as well. These dragons who live here are called Lightners, true members of Lucid once given a membership. Houses here are usually painted any shade of cool colors and are normal-sized to being hundreds of feet above everything else. Lucid is divided up into three main blocks, Western Block, Eastern Block and Southern Block are what they're usually called, but their true names are after the sea gods worshipped here. Lightners travel from one place to another through long roads of water called waterways, some Lighteners can get jobs as waterway taxidragons, riding in fancy, rather regal boats to get from one place to another, usually having SeaWing blood in them, but any dragons can be these. Overview of Lucid *Waterways, use water for transportation *Usually Sea-Mud mutts, but any tribe lives there as long as they have MudWing blood in them (unless outsiders) *Use boats sometimes *Luminous algae lamps that turn off during the day and on during the night *Large houses of any color, mainly purple, blue, green or any cool color *A modern universe, dragons wear clothes and stand on two legs, but some don't (some walk on fours) *Government officials, three of them *One is picked by the people themselves, helps the mayor with making sure people don't break the rules *Different jobs, botanists, scientists (astronomers, chemists, that kind of thing), fishermen, government helpers, council *Council helps the mayor, chosen by the government official, the Cabinet *Started by an animus SeaWing prince who wanted to rule something *Was careless of his soul, yada, yada turned insane and exiled by his pupils *Can also have jobs as waterway taxis, meaning they carry others and transport them to different stations *Ride in large, fancy boats *Are called Lightners! *Usually murky brown-greens, fiery reds and oranges, magentas or any cool colors, usually soft and / or pastel Rules for Creation Please tell me before making a dragon who lives in Lucid, please! *Must have MudWing blood in them (other than if their outsiders who decided to stay) *Can be wingless or with wings *Modern, has to have clothes *No animi *Dragons are supposed to like and obey the rules, unless they are exiles and rebels *Must fall into the color scheme! Jobs Dragons Can Have *Waterway taxidragons, are what they sound like, they're the ones who guide dragons around the waterways, channels for transportation *Botanists and other scientists, study... well sea life and science, can be chemists and stuff *Menderdragons, rather fast running/flying dragons who repair damage / vandalism to buildings and other things like that *Comedians / singers / actors, perform at the local theaters! Are what they sound like *Government Officials, government, makes checks from the people into laws, help make sure people are following the rules, help one another *Fishers, dragons who fish for a living, collect food to support both city and families *Farmers, yes, there is more than fishing here! grow plants in greenhouses and free farm near the shores and even in the city *Divers / explorers, dragons who explore the sea for fortune, shipwrecks or find the special glowing algae to support the light industry Culture Almost all Lightners believe in gods and godesses of the sea, believing them as the ones who made the sea for them to live on, this filling all Lightners with hope of no wrong to happen in the far future, as long as Lucid shall stand. However this is mainly because of their founder, an animus prince, exiled long ago. All three blocks believe in different gods and goddesses, but altogether, there are four believed in. Theasle, goddess of the coral reefs, Subernauct, guardian of the sea, Seafoam, god of the sea and Neptune, god of the deep. These gods and goddesses are recognized by monuments built for them by the different Blocks as a community. 'Beliefs' If a Lightner is fishing or part of the fishing industry, they aren't allowed to hunt dolphins that live within the ocean as they believe both the dolphins are distantly related to the original inhabitants of Lucid and they believe these sea animals are protectors of the sea, looking after it for both Seafoam and Subernauct. This is the same with sharks and whales, however Lightners don't believe they are distantly related to them rather just guardians of the sea and it's citizens. 'Astromy' Astromy is very improtant to all Lightners, a main occupation for those, telescopes are to be sold everywhere around Lucid. In all Blocks, there are one spire for each, all for the same use of both watching over the city from above and studying the stars. They believe all those who are long deceased land and live amongst the stars, bringing up somewhat of superstitions among the city peoples. They also believe that those deceased send messages via the stars for their ancestors to read although few can decipher this language and those who can are considered loons. 'Theater' They also believe in the arts of theater, one of Lucid's main forms of entertainment to the Lightners, even some believe in a goddess, Tiwli who was the goddess of drama and theater, although few follow this now. At school, dragonets are permitted to know theater and acting, being very special to all Lightners, actresses and actors aren't uncommon along with performers and singers. Government Officials Mayor *Are pretty much the "leaders" of Lucid, make checks (pretty much bills in this city) into laws *Have to give up their reign after 4 years of running *Are elected by both Cabinet and Council *Can decide who they want for the Council *Always have MudWing blood in them *Make sure Lightners follow the rules Cabinet *Help the Mayor with deciding which checks to pass as laws *Run every 3 years until having to give up reign *Chosen by the people instead of Mayor *Can overrun the mayor if they're becoming more of a dictator *Mostly have SeaWing blood in them *Outsiders aren't likely to be in the Cabinet *Replaces Mayor if they're assassinated / murdered etc. before giving up reign Council *Group of dragons that help the Mayor with running Lucid *Seven dragons each assigned different roles (Agriculture / Business / Laws and checks / Light production / Military and Defense / Literature and Schools / Health) *Kind of like the SeaWing council *Can help the Cabinet overrun the Mayor if their getting too powerful *Make sure citizens follow the rules Laws of the Three Blocks #Parks are different sections of the city, there are seven #One shall not commit to the sins, murder, criminal actions # Hunting dolphins or any distant relatives # Crime would include theft, murder, abusing one, offending one vie hybrid or tribe #Those who break these rules will be severely punished and sent to court for further investigation #After convicted in court, will be taken to prison for around 3-4 years depending on crime committed Members Mayor: Rupixe, owned by Verglas Council Members Agriculture: Open! Business: Open! Laws and Checks: Open! Light Production: Open! Military and Defense: Open! Literature and School: Open! Health: Open! Cabinet Open! Other Otter (Waterway Taximan, owned by Verglas) Oceanshore (Comedian / actor, owned by Verglas) Category:Places Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Work In Progress Category:Collaborations